Drones, such as unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), are no longer restricted to being operated by military or government personnel. Increasingly, the drones are being operated by commercial companies as well as individuals. For example, drones may be used to check on oil pipelines, for precision agricultural mapping, and to determine status of construction. During such operations, the drones may take pictures and video and store the data or transmit the data back to the drone operator. Such uses of UAVs are often non-collaborative. Thus, information from one drone is not used by another even if such information could be useful.
In other instances, social networks may be used to share information, but the information is often limited and narrow in scope. For example, a social network may be used to share traffic data between users. However, this information is not available outside of the social network and is often restricted to running specific applications on specific devices.